


Suddenly My Light Is You.

by NomDae



Category: B.A.P
Genre: ABO, Badly Written, Choppy fic, Daehyun talks weird, Daejae friendship, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Triggers, Werewolves, Wolf AU, its been a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDae/pseuds/NomDae
Summary: Youngjae is on the path of accepting his place as an Omega.





	1. Intro

High School was simple, an extremely under appreciated simple that everyone takes for granted.  
Grunting Youngjae rolled around his bed not ready to face the light of the day and wanting to retreat back into the comfort of his warm blankets as the sun continued to send beams down to attack him.  
College is an attack of subgenders, mates, exams, career options and trying to find money to pay for it all. 

“You better get up before you’re late for the first Omega class.” Youngjae’s new big lipped and tan skinned roommate chirped too happily for this early in the morning. He missed Jongup, their old room together, he missed the Beta dorm and most of all he missed the afternoon classes.  
“Big surprise eh? We all thought you were gonna be a Beta, I mean I guess you do ‘ave that babe face and all.” Daehyun now took to pulling the blankets off the lump in the bed not feeling any pity for the other man.  
“Well you don’t look anything much like an Omega yourself.” The sentence was delivered with a small growl as Youngjae finally sat up, giving up soon as he lost his soft shield. Daehyun simply shrugged off the comment knowing full well his looks didn’t exactly fit the generic Omgea description but his personality always fit it was never a surprise.  
“Come on ya big baby, we are learning about not letting our subgender stereotypes define what we want to do, I think you need it.” 

Being an Omega wasn’t a bad thing, he didn’t think lowly of them, doesn’t find omegas a “lower” subgender or see them as weak, that’s not why he’s upset, It just wasn’t supposed to be.  
He was a beta had been groomed as a beta all his life, his 21st birthday was meant to be a huge celebration for his first night of turning. Everyone should have marveled at his large copper furred wolf with strong legs and thick chest standing proud and puffed out enjoying the attention, instead everyone stood silent as soon as his scent released, he began to panic as he shifted pain filled cries escaped his body as it thrashed to the ground, the sound pulled his mother out of her still trance, quickly she ran to his side pushing away his father who still stood like a cold statue watching his now Omega son.  
Rejecting your subgender is the worst thing you can do, that’s why we try to guess where we fit before we turn, it’s normally easy to guess where you fit from childhood. Personality traits are strong, physical indications are just as easy to make a guess from as soon as we reach late teens. Not often do you get surprised as you change.  
Youngjae rejected it, the fire licking the inside of his body caused wails imitating that of a banshee and his mother moved quick trying to calm the small raging wolf trying to tear through the human barrier. After emptying out the contents of his stomach and slowly losing energy eventually the overwhelming pain caused him to black out, his limp body remained unchanged still in human form. 

“That’s him there, the one who rejected his wolf,” “It’s that omega, why is he surprised looks like one to me,” “I would have called it, look at that face.” “My father was at his ceremony said he didn’t even shift into his wolf.” 

The whispers and murmurs in the hallways never bothered him until he became the subject they always talk about.  
“Don’t let ‘em get to you, everyone just ain’t got nothing better to do but to talk shit about the new Omega, we a bunch o pussies round ‘ere” Daehyun grinned through his thick accent that always seemed to change in intensity depending on how hard he focuses to hide it. 

Classes have become awkward as soon as he walks in, loud full of life rooms kill their atmosphere the moment Youngjae steps in from behind the door, moods drop and no one says anything even teachers shuffle uncomfortable not knowing how to deal with the situation.  
Lonely was never an adjective Youngjae used for himself even when he was alone he had never felt lonely before, knowing his wolf half was residing inside him always gave him that warmth of just having something with him, ever since that night though he’s been nothing but empty and cold.

“Honey please wake up, Youngjae baby you have to wake up now it’s not time to be sleeping.”  
His mother’s voice pulled him out of the darkness, on instinct he began to shiver. Cold, coldness is foreign to him, it shouldn’t be cold and he shouldn’t be feeling like someone stuffed cotton in his ears to dull his hearing.  
Sobbing as her son finally woke up Mrs Yoo thanked anyone who was listening happy her son was still alive. 

“Who will want to mate with him, he can’t even accept his subgender?” “How will he find an alpha like that?” “Maybe a beta will take pity on him since he would be friends with them.”  
“Who will want someone broken like me.” 

 

“Hey do you want to go get something to eat after class?” A comforting voice rang out louder than the one inside Youngjae’s head pulling him back from the pit he was jumping into. Jongup was the only one who knew him before who still treated him the same. Sharp face, brown fluffy hair, nose mole and angelic smiles described him perfectly also a body perfect enough to envy but Jongup has always been such a comfort someone who will ignore the obvious for you even if it makes him look like an idiot.  
“I’ve already eaten sorry Jongup maybe next time?” A small gurgle denied him the pride but Jongup took it anyway smiling just as realistically as the smile Youngjae sent him and nodded in reply. “Maybe next time.”  
As the two parted Daehyun snorted loudly making himself be noticed again, “Already eat’n my arse, why you lie to ‘em like that seems like he’s nice and easy on the eyes bet there is gold unda that hoody he got on.” Rolling his eyes in response to things Daehyun say has already become a common occurrence it just comes automatically as soon as a sound leaves the others thick lips.  
“I don’t want Jongup to get dragged down by me, I also don’t want to affect him getting a mate, who would want to go out with the guy who is friends with the rejected omega.”  
Stopping at the door the louder man of the two Omegas glared daggers at Youngjae.  
“Didn’t stop you from befriending me.” This time a rare small almost genuine smile met the lips of the one being glared at as a small spark of playfulness ignited inside of him.  
“I didn’t have much of a choice did I? You just declared it as soon as I entered out room.”  
A larger and brighter smile met the smaller one in response happy to have gotten such a reaction, “That’s right no choice for you, as soon as you entered that door you didn’t ‘ave a choice, but now let’s get this over with eh? Power to Omegas!” Pumping his fist in the air Daehyun opened the door and slipped inside. Taking the moment to brace himself Youngjae stood at the door a little longer, swallowing a big breath he moved to go in before a tap on his shoulder took him off guard. Standing there was an Alpha with wavy black hair and eyes that felt like they had the ability to see right through him.  
“You dropped this.” His voice was as intimidating as his looks, so deep and powerful Youngjae couldn’t even say whatever the dropped item was couldn’t be his, so he took it anyway and didn’t stop the alpha as he walked away. Snapping out of his trance he noticed the paper in his hand curiously he opened it to find a what seemed to be a very messy scribble drawing of a wolf trapped inside a cage too small for it and over i the drawing a line of words that caused his hairs to stand on the back of his neck, not knowing how to take it.  
“My heart hurts when I see you.”


	2. Maybe he just ain't a boob man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun knows a few Alphas he's sure he knows the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note Zelo, Jongup, Youngjae are the same year of age, Daehyun is a year older but he got held back a year (has to do with why he talks the way he does) then Himchan and Yongguk are a year older than Daehyun 2 years older than the rest. 

When the lesson finally ended Youngjae thankfully started to pack his things, wanting to escape the awkward atmosphere as soon as possible. He never liked to bring too much attention to himself, so all the looks and comments whispered behind his back about him were all unwanted. 

"Are ya hungry or are ya gonna tell me maybe next time too?" Daehyun asked in a slightly mocking tone as he quickly shoves his stuff away to keep up with Youngjae's speed.   
Finally out of the small room Youngjae relaxed enough to slow his pace and breathe steady, he wanted food but also wanted to go back to their room to eat it, so he agrees but requests they go home and Daehyun nods always understanding that the other still needs some time to get used to everything that was happening. 

 

The walk from the grounds to the Omega dorms was a short one, they were placed closest to the classes for safety purposes. Everything is different now but there was a time when Omegas were treated like objects, things that would only be used to breed and make their mates happy. Forced matings were common and considered normal, even marriages were arranged between young children and fully grown adults. Just the thought of it made Youngjae sick, the idea of not even being able to work unless it was a job approved for Omegas or not being able to get education after high school if you even got that far.   
Thankfully one year a High Alpha found her way to the world courts and demanded change from the old council, her one voice triggered many generations to fight against the old traditions and started a great revolution.

"Hey do you know many Alphas?" The feeling of paper in his pocket reminded Youngjae of the weird occurrence that happened before, he pulled it out again after hanging his jacket on the hook near the door,  staring at the wolf he couldn't help but think the poor thing looked like it was in pain all curled up and trapped in a cage that was far too small for it.   
Caught off by the question the other Omega raised his eyebrows in an almost cartoonish way as if they could have flown into his hair line if he tired any harder but continued to fish for food in the cupboards, the kitchen being the first place he dashed into after getting in the door,    
" That' es the most Omega thing I ever heard ya say."  His grin grew wide across his face as his excitement bubbled too fast over the top Youngjae didn't have enough time to put a lid on it, "Yoo looking fer a mate all ready phew 'ere I was thinking it was gonna take time."    
"I'M NOT LOOKING FOR A MATE!" Red faced and yelling Youngjae ran over to hit the big mouthed annoyance repeatedly, not stopping until Daehyun stopped laughing and started to whine that the hits were getting too hard.  
"Ok ok," Wheezing Daehyun held his hands up to surrender "Why do you wanna know 'bout Alphas then?" 

After telling the story of the strange Alpha and showing Daehyun the strange note they sat down at the small table, paper laying in the middle as they slowly ate.   
"Could be Leo or his friend Himchan, I can't think of what 'der hair looks like at the moment right now" Frowning after that comment Daehyun shook his head "Ya said deep voice, how deep? really deep? Leo has a soft voice maybe Ravi then? sometimes I get them mixed up, Himchan still possible, ah maybe Yongguk? Who else?"   
Feeling like the other was waiting for a conformation Youngjae responded with a deadpan stare, saying the name of someone you didn't know wouldn't magically make you know them, they both sat in a weird silence.   
"Are you waiting for me to suddenly say sure the Alpha really looked like he could have had one of those names you said, or?"   
"It's you." That response made Youngjae think that after all the work Daehyun's brain had to do to think of names he finally broke it,   
"Sure Dae first I was a Beta then an Omega now I'm the Alpha."   
Shaking his head the now offended one of the two picked the small drawing up and pointed to the wolf in the cage.   
"This is You, they drew yah wolf all caged up and stuff that's some deep stuff man, Himchan's out of the running ain't that kind of man, me bets on Yongguk he into that weird art stuff, seen him looking at a naked ladies paintin once when we were on a school trip, he ain't even looking at it for the boobs yeah? said it was a sad piece with lots of emotions."   
Not knowing what to do with that information Youngjae finished his food, took his dishes to the sink and washed them, he was moving on auto pilot as his mind spun around the idea of is that was him he knew he was the cage not the wolf.    
"Maybe he just ain't a boob man?" Daehyun persisted, passing his plate over before pulling out his phone to look up said Alpha's social media account then started his detective work, thankfully he knew he already followed the older wolf some time in the past. Curious to what made the normally talkative Omega quiet, Youngjae moved to Daehyun's side glancing at the small screen in his hands  watching him scroll once picture after than other until a loud groan killed the silence when there wasn't even one picture of the account's owner. All were black and white artistic photos or drawings even the profile picture was blank.  Not giving up the elder Omega pointed to a more recent drawing in the similar style of the one they had claiming it looked like the same person drew it.   
"If ya squint your eyes a little ya could even say it looks like you"   
"It''s a naked woman."   
"Yah but if you squint enough it." 

Daehyun earned more hit's but still believes he has the right man, when Youngjae stops looking at the screen he quickly sends Yongguk a message asking about it, thinking it was a good idea to get the two connected in a better way than a random note.   
He only remembers the Alpha slightly from school, Yongguk was older so they weren't ever in the same class but one trip had an older class to go with a younger one, his only sure memory of that trip was how mature Yongguk seemed compared to his friends who were all laughing at pointing to anything that looked remotely like a penis. 

After the dishes were done they both headed back to the college grounds, Youngjae has his History lecture and Daehyun his preforming arts class.  
As they got there the two noticed a small crowd had gathered around the front  some cheering loudly and some yelling for everyone to leave though the group didn't look as if it was going to move. Growls and snapping could be heard indicating there was a fight so the ever so mature Daehyun stuttered out the word fight before running ahead.   
Two wolves were circling each other both clearly Beta sized, one looked to be a white Arctic wolf, clumps of its long thick coat were scattered around the area, a large tuft was stuck between its opponent's sharp fangs. The other wolf some kind of mountain wolf with multiple colors in it's fur, dark on its back and light underneath, both wolves were new to him but then not going on hunts himself the only wolves Youngjae has seen have only been family.   
Youngjae thought the fight had stopped since neither wolf had done anything  until the mountain wolf lunged at the other grabbing them by the throat, the sounds coming from the fight  were making him feel to terribly sick he had to step away. Even if he knew the bite wasn't serious, blood would have shown so easily in that white fur and that they were just trying to determine who was more dominate between them the sick feeling in his stomach was turning. Maybe it wasn't the fact the fight was happening and he was afraid of someone getting hurt but maybe he was jealous that he wouldn't be able to do something like that being an Omega already says where his rank is. He used to joke with Jongup that he couldn't wait for their fights but now he wasn't even worth a play fight with the Beta even if he could shift into his wolf. 

"Alright you two break it up and follow me to my office" Mr Lee from the Arts and Theater department yelled over the crowd causing all the the students to scramble away, Youngjae included, he had lost Daehyun some where in the midst of all the action but wasn't too worried seeing as they were due to part anyway. He noticed two girls from his History class so followed them and couldn't help but over hear their conversation. 

 

"I wonder what they were fighting about. someone said Changhyun provoked it was mocking him or something"   
"Jongup seems so quiet though like it would take al ot to provoke him"   
"Yeah but he's pretty protective about that omega everyone talks about, you know that one in our History class, they were friends." 

 

"Great now he's getting in fights because of me." Youngjae mumbled to himself thinking back to the Mountain wolf that he's 100% sure is Jongup if he had to pick between the two, he had never seen Jongup's wolf before but he's just as strong and powerful as he expected it would be. 

The only good thing that came out of it was that the pre and post lecture gossip was all about the fight.  
Spaced out after everyone else had left Youngjae remained in his chair looking at nothing in particular, his professor assuming he was studying allowed the student to stay as he himself sat at his desk to grade some papers.   
A light knock on the door startled both occupants of the room and much to Youngjae's surprise the Alpha from before walked in looking just as surprised when he noticed Youngjae still sitting there, he have the Omega a small smile and nod before walking to the professor and passing over a few papers.  
"Ah Yongguk, have you finished with Junhong?" Mr Choi smiled flicking through the papers smiling widely when he got to the last page.  
So Daehyun was right were words Youngjae wouldn't have ever guessed he would ever say but apparently the loud mouthed dude knew his Alpha's well.   
"He's a good kid just needed someone to show him the right direction" Yongguk Nodded and they continued the conversation but Youngjae tuned it out in favor of studying the Alpha and wondering why he would be interested in a messed up case such as himself.   
He had finally convinced himself that maybe the Alpha saw it as some kind of fun game or challenge to try and fix or help the weird Omega kid so packed up his notes and headed out the door. 

 

Hoping to finally head back home for the rest of the day Youngjae power walked down the hallway with a lot of things on his mind.   
He didn't notice the Alpha scrambling to catch up. 


End file.
